Not just fangirls
by A wild fangirl appears
Summary: In another universe, there are a bunch of crazy fangirls. How can they become ninja and save Ninjago from a new threat? Rated K/T because I can't trust myself. Summary sucks and probably the story too... Meh.
1. Chapter 1: Another universe

**A/N: Hai! =^.^=**

**I was looking through my fanfic notes (I come up with a lot of random plots) and found this little plot in the corner all by itself! I decided to take it because I can put this into chapters. Everything else were one-shots…**

**This fanfic starts after Ep 34. But pretend the ninjas live in the Bounty (I think they still do :L). Also pretend that Zane didn't die, or else Sonata (OC) will drown in her tears…**

**OF BLOOD.**

**I'm gonna try 3rd POV for the first time. Wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer (I think that's what its called): I don't own Ninjago, unfortunately**. **T^T**

* * *

><p>Everyone laid down on the floor, exhausted from about 3 hours of gaming.<p>

"Ha, I won again!" Kai announced proudly, opening the window to let the breeze in.

"We know that, show off," Lloyd responded, throwing his controller at Kai, but failing.

"UGH! Everything is boring. Now that we don't have an enemy to fight, all we do is play video games and Sensei said we can!" Cole complained. "I wanna do something else-"

"Then how about a re-match?" Jay interrupted, quickly sitting up and resetting the game.

"We've already had 23 re-matches. I think Kai is staying the champion," Zane stated.

Suddenly, the door opened and Nya ran out.

"GUYS! SENSEI WU AND SENSEI GARMADON NEEDS ALL OF YOU!" Nya shouted, trying to catch her breath at the same time.

"What?" Kai asked, worried.

"Their spirit smoke said something important!" Nya pointed at the door that was slowly closing due to the wind from the open window. Confused, everyone got up and started walking to Sensei's room. When they entered, they saw Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon inspecting the spirit smoke carefully. Sensei Wu noticed the ninjas and turned around.

"Quickly gather round, before the smoke goes!" Sensei Wu ordered. Everyone looked into the smoke but it instantly disappears.

"What is this all about?" Lloyd asked his father, still confused.

Sensei Garmadon thought about how to explain it to everyone for a while, which made the room silent. Sensei Wu ended up explaining it to Lloyd and everyone else after a while.

"The spirit smoke says there are going to be new ninja. The problem is, they're in another… _Universe_."

There was another few moments of awkward silence before Jay broke it.

"Another universe?"

* * *

><p><em>In another universe...<em>

**_RING RING RING!_**

Sonata lazily walked out of the classroom towards the A playground where Korakun, her best friend, Aya, her cousin and Shizuka, Korakun's sister, were going to meet and walk home.

"1 Week left, eh?" Sonata muttered. It was nearly the summer holidays but Sonata was already in holiday mode – Lazy, Doesn't concentrate and… Lazy, basically. She walked through the busy corridors, pushing her way into the crowds. Luckily, she was small so she can just slip through them. Sonata finally made her way out of the exit and into the A playground. She saw Korakun and started walking towards her until a boy running around bumped into Sonata, making her fall onto the floor.

"Ugh, watch where you're-" Sonata was too tired to finish her sentence. She looked up. "Going… Jun."

"Oh, sorry Sonata!" Jun apologised, helping Sonata up. After Sonata stood up, she quickly took her hand away from his.

"It's not like I need your help!" Sonata gave Jun a cold glare. "Or anything…" She looked away, blushing. Quietly, she brushed the dirt off her skirt and ran to Korakun. She was watching the scene with Aya and Shizuka while waiting for Sonata.

"Sorry I'm late,' Sonata muttered.

"Hehe…" Korakun gave Sonata a devious look while brushing her long hair to the side.

"Wh- What?" Sonata blushed a little and looked down, making her glasses reflect the light.

"Isn't that Jun?" Aya pointed at Jun. "The one you have a crush-"

"Aya!" Shizuka whispered to Aya, making her spiky hair sway a little.

Everyone checked they got everything then they started walking down the sidewalk. After a while of random conversation topics, the group stopped at Sonata and Aya's house.

"Remember, we're going to have a picnic!" Korakun and Shizuka waved as they continued walking down the street. Sonata and Aya entered the house and went into their rooms, collapsing onto their beds.

"We can fangirl now, right?" Aya excitedly asked, taking the red bow off her head

"Yea..." Sonata grabbed her phone from her school bag. "But we gotta change first."

"That can wait," Aya opened her iPad, already on Youtube. She entered something in the search bar and it came up with tons of videos and episodes of…

_Ninjago._

* * *

><p>"Ok… So let me get this straight. There are new ninjas from another universe and they teleport to Ninjago by opening some sort of portal?" Lloyd asked.<p>

"We are not certain. The spirit smoke hasn't given us the full details yet." Sensei Wu answered back.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! There's a universe where people don't have HANDS?!" Jay screamed as he looked at his hands, worried.

"I think they are hands, but they're not the same as ours." Sensei Garmadon replied.

"HOW DO THEY PLAY ROCK, PAPER, CLAMP?!" Jay screamed even louder.

"Jay, that's not important," Zane elbowed Jay in the stomach, which made him shut up. "What do the new ninja look like?"

"We know they are girls and there's 4 of them. One is short and has glasses, another has long, straight black hair, another one has messy, kinda spiky hair and the last one wears a red bow on her head. Also, they kinda… Fangirl over us," Sensei Garmadon awkwardly explained.

"Wait, what?" Cole had a confused look on his face, like everyone else. "Fangirl?"

"How do they fangirl over us? We're in another dimension…" Kai asked. From there, everyone started arguing how the girls know them and the room was filled with loud discussion. Sensei Wu sighed.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought…"

* * *

><p><strong>The moment I bother going through my plot ideas and pick one out, I get mountains of H.W T-T Why world?<strong>

**It killed my imagination so I couldn't think for a while… -Д-THINK BRAIN, THINK!**

**It was either post it later or cut it short. I always choose post it later and that's why I don't have any stories :L So I had to cut it short for this chapter. Next chapter I PROMISE to make it longer or somethin.**

**-Sonata *:.｡****. o(≧▽≦)o .｡****.:* **


	2. Chapter 2: Portals and stuff

**A/N: Hai again!**

**Arigato Naoko Suzume (And everyone who favourited and followed!) Everyone motivated me to continue :3**

**Ok, so on Friday, I got sick in school and went home early. That meant I had the whole day and the weekend to write, read and review fanfics :D**

**Plus… I HAVE NO HOMEWORK! *Cries***

**So I present to you: An extra long chapter! I think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago. Don't sue me Lego kudasai! ㅇㅅㅇ**

* * *

><p>"So we have worked out that they can somehow see us but we don't know how. Anyone else have any ideas?" Zane somehow got a chalkboard into the room and has been writing down all the ninjas' ideas.<p>

"OOH I HAVE AN IDEA!" Jay shouted, waving his arms in the air rapidly. "We could be on some sort of TV show!"

"That's stupid," Kai complained. "They are obviously watching us like all the other crazy fans in this world! But they use a really long telescope so they can see our dimension from theirs!"

"You kidding me, right?" Lloyd lazily moaned while laying down on the floor.

"Maybe they just… Heard about us?" Cole shrugged.

"But HOW?!" Nya screamed.

Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon sat quietly next to the spirit smoke, giggling at Nya and the Ninja's dumb theories that they came up with in the span of 10 minutes.

"Hm… Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon, do you know anything?" Lloyd asked, sitting up.

"Nothing yet," Sensei Garmadon looked into the spirit smoke then looked back at Lloyd who is now rolling around the floor, bored.

Suddenly, the spirit smoke started to show faint pictures. Sensei Wu was the first to notice it.

"QUIET! The spirit smoke is showing us visions!" Everyone instantly became silent and gathered around the spirit smoke.

* * *

><p><em>RING RING RING!<em>

Sonata ran out of the classroom like her life depended on it. She was so excited for the summer holidays that she forgot to meet up with Korakun, Shizuka and Aya. Instead, Sonata thought about all the episodes she can watch, all the fanfics she can write and read and all the fan art she can draw!

"SONATAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Korakun shouted to get Sonata's attention. Sonata turned around to see Korakun, Aya and Shizuka running after her.

"The A playground is here, silly billy!" Aya pointed at the A playground.

"Hehe, just thinking about fanfics and stuff…" Sonata awkwardly explained.

"Come on, I wanna have a picnic!" Shizuka jumped up and down.

"We have to go to their house first," Korakun patted Shizuka on the head slightly, which made her stop jumping.

"Lets go NOW!" Aya and Shizuka grabbed Sonata and Korakun's arms and forced them to run with them for 5 mins. They finally reached Sonata and Aya's house.

"Oh m- Overlo- So tire- Hel- Can't brea- TASUKETE!" Sonata was so tired, she almost collapsed.

"Quickly, quickly! Get changed! Get the food!" Aya pulled Sonata into the house.

"Phew, how do you get so much energy? Sonata looked like she was about to die!" Korakun asked Shizuka, trying to catch her breath.

"I like picnics! Plus I get to play with Aya!" Shizuka was jogging on the spot.

"Oh right!" Korakun remembered something. "BRING YOUR WEAPONS!"

"WE GOT THEM!" Aya shouted back at Korakun from the window. "We're coming down!" She closed the window and appeared at the front door moments later.

"That was fast! Now we gotta go to the park!" Shizuka got ready to run.

"Lets go!" Aya and Shizuka ran ahead of Sonata and Korakun. Korakun saw Sonata and she looked half dead.

"You ok, Sonata?" Korakun giggled a little.

"I'm fine," Sonata continued walking with Korakun to the park.

* * *

><p>"WHERE WERE YOU?" Aya screamed as she spotted Korakun and Sonata walking towards the park entrance.<p>

"We were behind you…" Sonata calmly exclaimed, fully recovered.

"You took forever!" Shizuka stomped her foot.

"7 minutes is not forever! Now let's go in," Korakun pushed Shizuka. The group walked into the gigantic park filled with loads of other people walking around and a bunch of shops to buy food in. Korakun spotted a tea shop and stopped, which made the others confused.

"Korakun Onee-chan, you okay?" Aya asked, poking the side of Korakun's arm.

"Hehe, do you dare me to go into that tea shop and ask for Traveller's tea?" Korakun pointed at the shop and started walking towards it. Everyone else followed.

"Welcome to Bob's Coffee and Tea House!" A man greeted Sonata and everyone else into the store. He noticed that they were just High schoolers – they don't usually come into tea shops. "Uh, are you lost?"

"Should I do it? Should I do it?" Korakun whispered to Sonata.

"Do it! This is gonna be funny!" Sonata laughed. Korakun faced the man again.

"May I help you?"

"Um… May I purchase some, uh. Traveller's tea?" The group giggled at Korakun's voice as she acted Sensei's line perfectly.

"… What?"

"Traveller's tea,"

"… What?"

At that point, everyone couldn't control their laughter and started laughing out loud, which made the man at the counter confused.

"Um… We have some, I think?" The man searched the shelves and gave Korakun a random blue teapot.

"For real? How much?!" Korakun gazed at the tea pot that strangely represented Sensei Wu's tea pot.

"Uh, you can take it. No-one has ever asked for it, so… You can take it," He answered back anxiously.

"Oh my Overlord! Thanks!" Sonata thanked the man and exited the shop with everyone else. They continued walking for a bit until they found a nice, shaded area away from the crowds where they can sit down and have the peaceful picnic.

"Ahh, nothing like a summer picnic to celebrate the end of school," Shizuka laid down on the grass, resting her head on her hands.

"And the start of writing fanfics!" Korakun pulled out a book from her bag.

"We can make fanfics later, lets eat first!" Sonata placed the picnic basket onto the ground and everyone instantly took the food.

"Yay! Sonata's keki!" Aya cheered, taking big bites of hers. She finished it in moments and wanted seconds.

"Hehe, do you like it that much?" Sonata asked.

"That reminds me, what's inside that tea?" Shizuka got a plastic cup and poured some tea out.

"Wait! If it's actually Traveller's tea, you won't be able to drink it!" Korakun warned Shizuka.

"I don't think anyone could drink this…" Shizuka showed everyone the tea, which was a dirty yellow colour. It had some lumps of dirt in it and Aya swore she saw an insect crawling around the edge.

"I have an idea. Let's make a fire and actually re-enact that scene when Sensei makes a portal!" Sonata suggested as a joke.

"And bring our weapons, just incase we have to fight Lord Garmadon," Korakun laughed while taking out her nunchucks, which were made out of cardboard. Everyone else took out their 'Weapons'. Sonata found a bunch of sticks and piled them on top of each other. Aya copied and collected more sticks while Sonata tried to make a fire. After a few minutes, Sonata stopped.

"… I am not good at making fires," Sonata gave up. Shizuka came and helped her.

"You do this," Shizuka rubbed the sticks together until a few sparks started appearing and they made a fire. Sonata sat there and felt dumb. Korakun got the tea pot and started pouring it around the fire.

"Get ready!" Aya swung her cardboard scythe around.

"I cant believe we are actually doing it!" Shizuka quickly grabbed her cardboard sword. Korakun finally finished pouring the dirty tea around the fire, but nothing happened.

"Well… That was a waste of our time," Sonata dropped her origami shurikens. "Who wants more food?"

Before anyone could answer Sonata, there was a loud bang and everyone was blown away by the impact. A swirly blue-purple opening appeared near the fire. It shone a light as bright as the sun and was as strong as a hurricane. It started sucking in everyone's weapons.

"WHAT?!" Korakun screamed.

"Oh my First Spin-jitsu Master guys!" Shizuka was scared. "We gotta get out-"

"THAT PORTAL TOOK MY NUNCHUCKS," Korakun was ignoring the fact that the portal could kill her at any moment.

"OMO THAT TOOK ME AN HOUR TO MAKE! IM COMING, MY SHURIKENS!" Sonata shouted as she ran to the portal.

"But… That portal is dangerous," Shizuka backed away from the portal.

"Be quiet," Korakun grabbed Shizuka and Aya's arms and jumped into the portal with Sonata.

* * *

><p>The spirit smoke, once again, disappeared.<p>

"Uh… That's how they got to Ninjago?" Jay scratched his head.

"The spirit smoke does not lie," Sensei Wu replied. "They actually came to Ninjago the same way I found Sensei Garmadon when he was still Lord Garmadon,"

"You found Sensei Garmadon by pouring tea around a fire?" Cole asked.

"Is that the only thing you question?" Kai nudged Cole. "If the girls went into the portal, shouldn't they be in Ninjago right now?"

"They'll probably be looking for their cardboard weapons…" Lloyd joked as he walked back to the spot where he laid down.

"No, they'll be really confused!" Nya was concerned for the group.

"Wait! I sense something!" Zane stood up and scanned the surrounding area.

"Sense what?" Sensei Garmadon asked, worried.

"Quickly, there's no time!" Zane ran out of the room and everyone else followed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: CLIFFHANGER!**

**What did you think of this chapter? I luv hearing reviews and stuffs ^^ I even put some Japanese words for Naoko and BFF in real life, you're welcome. If you are not good at Japanese, here is some translations because I'm nice:**

**• Tasukete! = Help me!**

**• Onee-chan = Big sister**

**• Keki = CAKE!**

**I just found out next week, my school is having half day on Thursday and no school on Friday.**

***Insert We are the champions, my friend***

**I will hopefully update next week or earlier! (If I have enough imagination)**

**-Sonata *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:***


	3. Chapter 3: Let the fangirling begin!

**Who knew I'd get so much motivation from 2 reviews? Thanks Guest and magicwolfpup123! I started writing the same day I posted the last chapter because I was bored…**

**Warning: There is alot of 'Oh my overlord/OMO' and 'Humina', it's our way of fangirling...**

**I don't own Ninjago :(**

* * *

><p>Everyone darted to the upper deck.<p>

"Uh, what exactly did you sense?" Lloyd looked around while holding onto the barrier at the side of the Bounty. "There's nothing here…"

"Wait, it's coming," Zane stopped everyone from walking forwards.

"W- What's coming?" Nya stammered, hiding behind Kai.

"Is it something to fight?" Cole excitedly pulled out his scythe. "LET'S KILL IT!"

Suddenly, a circle of blue and purple light appeared. It was a portal, the same one from the spirit smoke, although it didn't look as bright or as strong as in the vision. Something tiny popped out of the portal and Kai slowly ambled closer to get a good view of the items.

"What is that?" Nya shouted, now hiding behind Jay.

"Um…" Kai stepped back.

"What?!" Lloyd asked. Before Kai could answer, something else flew out of the portal, landing next to the smaller ones. The portal instantly disappeared and everyone squinted their eyes to adjust to the normal light.

"Uh… You can kill it yourself Cole," Jay pointed to the piles.

"… No thanks," Cole stared at it. He joined Nya and hid behind Jay.

"What do we do-" Lloyd scratched his head. He was interrupted by a girl's voice which was strangely familiar.

"Shuriken-chan!" A girl with glasses and part of her dark brown hair in a ponytail grabbed something from the small pile and hugged it. "I found our weapons and bags!"

"Yay! My nunchucks!" Another girl with long, straight black hair cheered while reaching for the pile.

"Is my scythe here somewhere?" A little girl wearing a red bow searched the floor.

"SHIZUKA GET UP!" The girl with the nunchucks screamed. One last person with messy hair stood up.

"Ugh, how did we get-" Shizuka stared right into the ninjas' confused eyes. "K- Korakun...?"

"Ah, here's your sword!" Korakun took the last item off the ground and turned around. "Now we need to… OH MY OVERLORD, SONATA!"

"What?" Sonata turned around with Aya. "OH MY FIRST SPIN-JITSU MASTER VS OVERLORD,"

There was an awkward silence before Jay broke it. "Uh... Hi?"

"Omomomomomomomomomomo-" Sonata fainted.

"Um… It's okay, she does that," Aya sat down next to Sonata and helped her up.

"AAH- K- Kee- Keep it in... Keep it... In..." Korakun clutched her cardboard nunchucks tighter.

"Wait…" Shizuka looked at her hand, which became some sort of clamp thing. "OH MY OVERLORD. WE'RE LEGOS,"

"OMOMOMOMOMOMOMOMO-" Sonata covered her mouth.

"AAH! How did we get here?!" Aya clutched onto Sonata's arm.

"How do we get back home?!" Shizuka was freaking out.

"Hehe, I don't think I want to go home…" Korakun dreamily stared at Jay and Lloyd, making them creeped out.

"Are you… Sonata, Korakun, Shizuka and Aya?" Zane asked.

"HUMINA HUMINA-" Sonata fainted, again. Shizuka face palmed.

"You are probably really confused," Cole stepped forward. " You're in Ninjago. The spirit smoke said you go through a portal to get here. And-" Cole stopped as no-one was listening. Korakun was still staring at Jay and Lloyd, Aya was about to faint, Shizuka was helping Aya stay upright and Sonata was still lying on the ground.

"C- Can you explain later?" Shizuka brushed her messy hair to the side. "My friends kinda… Need help,"

* * *

><p>"Okay, we have to be serious if we wanna know what's going on," Shizuka whispered to the other girls. "It may be hard, but we keep our inner fangirl hidden in school so why can't we do it here?"<p>

"Because they are the real thing," Sonata whispered back, fully recovered. She looked back at Zane and took a deep breath. "Ehehe, the real thing is cuter..."

"I'm scared Sonata…" Aya had tears in her eyes. "Why are we here?"

"Sonata, we got to find out what's happening. Keep it in, 'kay?" Korakun patted Sonata on the back.

"Fine. We have to fangirl later though," Sonata moaned.

The ninja watched the girls as they got into a little huddle at the other end of the upper deck and look back at them once in a while. They've been there for 5 mins and Kai got tired of waiting.

"Ugh, when are you finished with your little meeting?" Kai shouted to get their attention. "You wanna know what's happening or not?!"

"Um- Ah, yes!" Shizuka instantly ran to Kai and everyone else followed.

"Look, there were visions in the spirit smoke and we saw you. Apparently you're going to become new ninja, but that's all we've heard so far," Kai coldly explained.

"What? WE'RE GOING TO BE NINJAS?!" Sonata exclaimed. "THAT ONLY HAPPENS IN FANFICS-"

"Shh," Korakun interrupted, elbowing Sonata. "Um… What kind of ninja are we going to become?"

"We don't know, the spirit smoke hasn't shown us everything…" Lloyd muttered. "We're kind confused too,"

"Until the spirit smoke says something, what do we do?" Shizuka asked. The ninja exchanged glance.

"Okay, we didn't plan that," Jay scratched the back of his head.

"Sonata onee-chan, I'm hungry…" Aya fiddled with her braided hair.

"Yeah… The sun is already setting," Korakun looked at the horizon. "It's gonna get dark soon,"

"Luckily, it's my day to cook!" Cole proudly announced.

"No," Everyone disagreed in unison.

"I think it's better if Zane cooks," Jay awkwardly suggested.

"Hmm… I want Sonata's sandwiches!" Aya giggled, hugging Sonata.

"I don't think I can cook with… This," Sonata moved her new clamp hand, which she's still getting used to.

"I'll show you," Zane smiled. "It's not that hard,"

"_OH MY OVERLORD HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA_" Sonata squeaked as she followed Zane into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"AAAH IM SO SORRY!" Sonata apologised.<p>

"It's ok! You're still getting used to your hands…" Zane tried not to sound annoyed.

"But it's all over the floor! IM USELESS!" Sonata cried.

The group sat at the table in awkward silence, listening to Sonata and Zane's cooking lesson. It's been half an hour since they started cooking and there was still nothing to eat.

"… I'm hungry," Aya's stomach rumbled.

"Everyone is too," Shizuka put her hand on Aya's shoulder.

"So… What elements and stuff are we gonna control?" Korakun asked as she looked at Jay. "I WANNA BE LIGHTNING!"

"That reminds me, we have to train them if they're gonna be ninja," Cole stated.

"Omo we're going to use the training course," Shizuka fangirled for the first time.

"Why are we the new ninja?" Aya tilted her head, making her red bow move a little. "We've never fought before, all we do is watch you,"

"Wait, you watch us?" Kai stood up.

"Yeah, you're on a TV show!" Aya reached for her bag and took out her iPad. "I'll show you The Royal Blacksmiths!"

"No, show them Once Bitten, Twice Shy," Korakun 'borrowed' Aya's iPad and searched the episode.

"Awww, I want The Royal Blacksmiths!" Aya tried to grab her iPad back.

"Stop fighting! The Green Ninja is obviously the episode they wanna watch!" Shizuka stopped the two and took the iPad for herself.

"DON'T START FIGHTING! TICK TOCK IS THE BEST EPISODE!" Sonata shouted from the kitchen.

"Ok! Let's watch Child's play!" Shizuka resolved the problem as all the other girls instantly agreed.

"What's that?" Lloyd sneakily snatched the iPad from Shizuka and opened it.

"My iPad!" Aya grabbed it. "Okay, let's find Child's-" Aya, Korakun and Shizuka stepped away from the iPad in horror.

"You ok?" Jay looked at the device.

"No… INTERNET?" Korakun screamed.

"WHAT THE-" Sonata ran out the kitchen to Korakun. "HOW DO WE WRITE FANFICS?!"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Aya was rocking back and forth in the corner.

"TH- THAT CAN'T HAPPEN!" Shizuka pulled her hair.

"Sonata! You left me to cut the-" Zane walked into the dining room with all the food they cooked. He saw the girls curled up in the corner, freaking out. "… What happened?"

"ZANE! D- Do you know what Internet is?" Sonata held Zane's shoulders.

"Um… That word in not in my database," Zane calmly answered back.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonata fell to her knees.

"… Anyone want food?" Zane placed the plate of food onto the table and everyone started eating.

* * *

><p>"You've been there for 15 minutes, are you sure you're not going to eat?" Cole finished his food as he checked on the girls. Aya stood up and walked over to the table, a dark aurora surrounding her. "Are you ok Aya?"<p>

"Just give me some food," Aya grabbed a plate, took as much food as she could and ate it.

"Hehe, are you that hungry?" Cole patted Aya's head. Aya's dark aurora suddenly disappeared.

"OMOMOMOMOMOMOMO," Aya blushed and nearly dropped her plate.

"Oh no…" Cole face palmed.

"What is this internet you're crying about?" Lloyd went to the girls with Jay concerned.

"It's fine Korakun, we don't-" Sonata took a deep breath. "We don't need- Internet…"

"What else do we do?" Korakun buried her face into her knees.

"You could… Play games?" Lloyd patted Korakun on the back.

"That's all you got?" Jay nudged Lloyd a little.

"HUM- HUMI-" Korakun stood up surprised and coughed a little. "Uh… Hi Lloyd and Jay. Hehe…"

"That reminds me, how do you play Rock, Paper, Clamp in your world?" Jay's eyes lit up with curiosity.

"Um… Uh… Its- Its Rock, Paper, Scissors…" Korakun looked away. "Omo Jay is so cute up close!" Sonata left Korakun to be with Jay and Lloyd and she entered the kitchen. She didn't notice Zane at the sink.

"Would you like to assist me?" Zane asked Sonata as he washed the plates.

"Ehehe, I think I'll break everything," Sonata walked over to Zane while putting her jackets hood on. "I'm just going to watch!"

"Um… What is that on your hood?" Zane pointed to Sonata's head.

"Oh that? That's cat ears!" Sonata fiddled with the cat ears on her hood.

"It kinda looks cute…" Zane smiled.

"HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA-" Sonata nearly fainted.

"… I forgot you fangirl over me," Zane sighed and continued to wash the dishes.

"There's one more plate, sorry Zane!" Shizuka quickly placed her plate in the sink and ran back to the dining room where everyone was talking, except Kai. She ambled over and awkwardly sat near him.

"Don't you even dare," Kai muttered in a grumpy tone.

"Aww… You're so cute when you're angry!" Shizuka giggled.

"Shut up, I am not cute! I'm going to sleep," Kai lazily walked out of the dining table, leaving Shizuka all alone.

"He's never acted like this!" Shizuka thought while she rested her head and arms on the table.

"It's okay, he's always like that," Nya sat next to Shizuka.

"Always?" Shizuka sat up. "Ok, maybe he was a jerk at the start of the season, but he became really cool when Lloyd became the green ninja. Why is he a big jerk again?" Shizuka looked around at all the other ninjas talking to Korakun, Sonata and Aya and frowned. "Everyone else is being so nice,"

"Oh, where are you going to sleep tonight?" Nya asked.

"Uh, I dunno. I'll go ask," Shizuka got up and ambled to Korakun, who is now playing Rock, Paper, Clamp with Jay and Lloyd. "Onee-chan, where are we sleeping?"

"… Um, Where are we sleeping Jay?" Korakun stopped playing with Lloyd.

"Ask Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon. They should be in that room. Follow me!" Jay held onto Korakun's wrist, which was a mistake.

"OH. MY. OVERLORD. CAN'T KEEP IT IN. OMOMOMOMOMO," Korakun screamed really loud, blushing.

"So close, Jay," Lloyd covered his ears.

"What happened?!" Sensei Garmadon opened the door.

"We're fine," Shizuka elbowed Korakun slightly. "We're actually wondering where we will sleep tonight,"

"There was that one room I cleaned out ages ago, we never used it so you can sleep there," Cole suggested.

"We should start training soon too," Zane walked out the kitchen with Sonata.

"That can wait," Sensei Wu appeared behind Sensei Garmadon. "The spirit smoke is starting again!" Everyone instantly dashed into the two Sensei's room. Shizuka stopped next the door.

"But… Kai!" Shizuka turned around.

"We'll tell him later," Aya held Shizuka's hand and pulled her into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I got writer's block halfway through the story DX<strong>

**I tried everything! Tried to write my other fanfic, listen to vocaloid, origami… NOTHING IS CURING IT D:**

**I think it's because not a lot of fanfics are updating and I'm not getting inspired. And sometimes I don't feel like doing anything Ninjago related. THAT IS NOT NORMAL FOR A CRAZY NINJAGO FANGIRL.**

**On the other note, 2 WEEKS UNTIL HALF TERM!**

**-Sonata *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:***


	4. Chapter 4: Elements

**こんにちは :3**

**4 reviews… Some people think it means nothing but OMO I LOVE YOU GUYS**

**Thanks magicwolfpup, SmileRin, Guest And Ninjagorulz! (I didn't even think about copyrighting that XD) **

**Sorry for the late update and short chapter, I didn't feel like updating this and made a bunch of one-shots (Which I might post later =^.^=)**

**I don't own Ninjago, but if I suddenly did, I will kill the person who thought Nycole was a good idea.**

**I don't own Vocaloids either T^T**

**I don't really own anything other than the iPad I use to type this up :L**

* * *

><p>The spirit smoke was showing very faint pictures, but slowly began to get clearer. When it was visible, it showed the four girls just playing around; Sonata is listening to music, Aya is picking flowers, Shizuka is playing in the water and Korakun is flying a kite.<p>

"Oh look, it's us!" Aya excitedly pointed at the smoke. "And we're doing… Stuff?"

"That's what we always do in our spare time," Shizuka pointed out. "Why is it showing us now?"

"Perhaps it has something in common with your-" Zane got interrupted by music. In the smoke, Sonata took her headphones off and put her phone on loudspeaker.

"Yay! Happy synthesiser!" Sonata cheered. All the girls started humming the tune quietly.

"Hey, this isn't time for singing. This might help us," Cole tried not to sound angry. "Zane were you saying something?"

Zane nodded. "I think the activities they are doing are related to your-"

"Why is that song not english?" Jay asked, interrupting Zane.

"Wait!" Zane stood up. "What you're doing in the smoke is probably what your-"

"It's a Vocaloid song, they sing Japanese!" Korakun explained while looking smart. "Sonata is so addicted to Vocaloids,"

"I GOT IT!" Lloyd shouted. "Your element is what you're doing in this vision! For example, Korakun is flying a kite. Maybe she's wind or something…"

"That's probably why it's showing us this scene," Sensei Wu added.

"LLOYD YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Korakun hugged Lloyd.

"But…" Zane frowned.

"So that means I'm nature, Shizuka is water, Korakun is wind and Sonata is… Music?" Aya guessed their elements.

"Cool, I'm music! Does that mean my ninja suit is gonna be like Hatsune Miku's dress?" Sonata joked, but only Korakun, Aya and Shizuka got it. Everyone else was confused.

"Uh… Anyway, we should go to sleep soon if we're going to train tomorrow," Cole stated. "Where are you girls sleeping again?"

"In that room we never use," Jay replied. "Did you clean it?"

* * *

><p>Everyone opened the door to a small, dirty room filled with old, broken relics like ripped up rugs and cracked pots. There were at least 4 or more cobwebs in each corner and a bunch of spiders were trying to start a kingdom in them. One spider crawled over to the door to see who opened it.<p>

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME," Sonata backed away from the miniature spider.

"Ok, I might have missed this room when we were cleaning," Cole muttered, embarrassed.

"Maybe we can-" Lloyd stopped his sentence when the tiny spider started climbing his leg. "OH MY OVERLORD" He stood still while all the girls and Jay stayed away. "SOMEONE KILL IT. JAY!"

"No way!" Jay hid behind Shizuka and Korakun.

"Everything is fine, it's just a Daddy long-legs," Zane bent down and put his hand near it so it can climb on.

"Zane what are you doing? They're poisonous! DON'T DIE!" Sonata screamed.

"Can we start cleaning the room instead of freaking out over a spider?" Cole took the spider away from Zane. "What the heck… It tickles!"

"NO COLE!" Aya grabbed the spider from Cole, threw it on the ground and stepped on it. "THAT'S FOR BITING HIM."

"Woah," Everyone said in unison.

"It wasn't biting me, but thanks," Cole smiled. Aya took a lot of deep breaths to stop the fangirling.

"Let's clean now, I'm tired…" Shizuka yawned, leaning onto Sonata.

"There might not be any time," Korakun checked her watch, it was 11:48 PM.

"Not a problem," Cole used spin-jitsu and cleaned half the room. It was still dusty, but at least there's no more spiders. Aya clapped.

"Now we need sleeping bags or something," Sonata searched her bag. "And… we don't have any,"

"I think there's some in our room," Zane pointed to the door which leads to the ninjas' room. Everyone started walking towards it.

"Hey, has anyone seen Kai?" Jay asked as Zane opened the door. Inside the room was a sleepy Kai. "Found him!"

"Omo," The girls scream-whispered and hissed as they stared at Kai.

"Here are the-" Lloyd dropped the sleeping bags after Kai threw a pillow at his face.

"SHUT UP," Kai muttered half-asleep. He buried himself under the duvet.

"For gods sake- Uh, here are the sleeping bags," Lloyd gave Aya 4 sleeping bags. "We're going to sleep now, good night!"

"Oyasumi!" Sonata waved her hand while going back to their room.

"What does that mean?" Jay asked Zane, shutting the door.

* * *

><p>"This is actually pretty comfortable… For a sleeping bag," Korakun yawned, laying down. "Now time for-"<p>

"There's no internet, remember?" Sonata made sure the door was fully closed. "N- No more… Night fanfics,"

"But we're IN Ninjago, you don't need fanfics!" Aya suggested.

"Yeah, but there's no yao-" Sonata stopped mid-sentence, remembering that Aya is not old enough for it. "Uh… There's not enough action,"

"And without internet, how can we read Technoshipping fanfics?!" Korakun cried, rolling around the floor.

"Are we only worried about fanfics?" Shizuka blurted. "What about our other friends? How will we get back home?" She turned, facing the wall.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way," Korakun reassured her. "Get some sleep now, we have training!"

"Hehe, it was so nice to meet Cole," Aya mumbled, drifting off to sleep. "Oyasu…"

"I'm turning off the light. Oyasumi!" Sonata gently pressed the light switch and the room became dark, the only dim light coming from the moon.

"Good night," Shizuka and Korakun wearied in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>So hard making fanfics while doing homework, preparing for halloween (I'm being Sachiko Shinozaki (CORPSE PARTEYY)), preparing for my sis' 18th party and playing loads of games… I got addicted to this School Idol Festival game and I can't seem to stop playing it :L<strong>

**Plus, some of my friends saw me reading _ONE_ fanfic and now they think I'm a crazy little girl who makes and reads dirty fanfics all the time… What great friends. It kinda discouraged me 'T^T At least they still don't know about my Ninjago addiction :3**

**- Sonata *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* **

**Very long AN, as always /).-**


End file.
